


Min Yoon Ji

by Peaceul Havok (NyKhiG)



Category: Namgi/Sugamon, taegi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yoongi - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, rap monster - Freeform, suga - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform, yoongixbts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyKhiG/pseuds/Peaceul%20Havok
Summary: Some of the members just can't get enough of the beautiful Min Yoonji.





	Min Yoon Ji

**Author's Note:**

> Entire collection of BTS slut's available on Wattpad @/hoseokshope19940218
> 
>  
> 
> If you use my work on wattpad, credit and tag me. My followers will find you and notify me.

"You've got be be kidding me. Do I seriously have to wear this?" The small rapper looks at the outfit he was wearing before looking at his manager.

 

"That's the role you had. I can't do anything about it. Although you could pull it off as a girl." Yoongi curses under his breath and threatens to hit him by raising his fist. While his stylists finished up, there was a knock on the door, letting him know the others were ready. Yoongi sighs and stands; mentally preparing himself for utter humiliation.

 

********************

 

Not being able to find the stylist who had his regular clothes, Yoongi had ride back to the dorm in his outfit. He felt a little weird about it. In between filming, he would feel Jin casually brush his leg with his hands slowly; causing him to shiver. Other times, Jungkook would look him up and down before licking his lips. The worst was Hoseok. He would pull at the boy's skirt a lot as well as slide his hands inbetween his thighs during filming. The dancer even bent Yoongi over on one of the desks when no one was looking. (He hated being the smallest. Couldn't really do much with Hoseok's body weight on him.) Not being able to change didn't help either. He had to stay in that form of torture for the two hour ride and he sat between two of the naughtiest people in the group.

 

Jimin and Taehyung.

 

He could already feel them getting closer as Yoongi closes his legs tighter and pulls the skirt to cover his knees. 

 

"You alright, hyung? You seem a little nervous." Taehyung whispers in his ear, the baritone in his voice dropping lower if it was even possible. It sent shivers down his spine. He felt a firm grip on his thigh and snapped his head toward Jimin, who licked his lips hungrily.

 

"There's no need to be nervous, hyung. You're safe with us back here." Yoongi slaps his hand to move and covers himself more. At the moment he really did feel like the role he had played.

 

A little high school girl.

 

"Could you guys stop fooling around? It's not funny." Yoongi says. Taehyung grabs his jaw and smiles at him. But it wasn't that adorable box-like smile he usually wore.

 

"Who said we were fooling around." Yoongi swallows the lump in his throat as he feels Jimin's hands back on him. This time, he shoves his hands between Yoongi's legs and grabs his croth. The older jolts in his seat and attempts to remove Jimin's hand before the singer began to palm him. 

 

Yoongi had frozen in place and gripped the arm tighter as Jimin kept going. Yoongi knew it was a bad idea but God did it feel fucking good. The two vocals smiled at the rapper as he bit his lip in arousal, keeping his pleasured noises to himself. Taehyung leans into his ear and chuckles.

 

"Look at you. Enjoying it already like a little slut." Yoongi whimpers quietly but quickly covers his mouth in realization on what had escaped. This was bad.

 

"Fuck that was hot." Jimin mutters against his ear as he palmed him harder. Yoongi throws his head back as his breath gets heavier. They haven't even been in the car that long and he knew that the boy's would torture the rest of the ride. Suddenly, Taehyung begins to kiss at Yoongi's jawline, grabbing his throat aggressively. Not being able to catch himself, a muffled-sounding moan escapes. Taehyung and Jimin lean away quickly before someone looks back at the three.

 

"What the hell is going on back there?" Namjoon asks. Jimin looks at Yoongi with a smile as his grabbed hold of Yoongi firmly. The oldest's lip quivered slightly.

 

"You alright hyung?" Yoongi let's his head hang and nods, covering his mouth before another moan comes out. Namjoon eyes the two 95 liners before turning around and turning the music back on. Yoongi looks up with flush cheeks and red puffy lips from biting them so hard. Taehyung chuckles and kisses Yoongi's cheek.

 

"You're so fucking hot. God you look sexy." He grabs his leg and lifts it onto his lap, letting Jimin palm harder. Yoongi grabs onto the short singer's arm again with his left hand before grabbing Taehyung's shirt with his right.

 

"Who knew you'd be able to stretch out like that in this little seat. You're body was just made to be wrecked." Jimin whispers. A whimper escapes again. Before he knew it, Jimin removes his hand and covers his mouth. Yoongi looks at the boy, a pathetic muffled whine. Taehyung pinches his thigh making the smaller jump.

 

"Why don't you behave yourself, hyung?" He says aggressively before ripping a hole in Yoongi's stockings. Yoongi's eyes grow wide as he closes his legs quickly. He jolted slightly as his hard on was a little sensitive.

 

"What the hell, Taehyung?" He whispers to him. Taehyung grabs his leg again, roughly, and pulls it upon his lap again. He presses his lips against Yoongi's ear, closer than before.

 

"The more you act up, the longer it will take." He shoves his fingers into Yoongi's mouth and it was as if the elder began to suck them automatically. Jimin palms himself a little cursing. Smiling at at Taehyung, Jimin reaches down and practically rips Yoongi's underwear to shreads. Yoongi whimpers. The only normal piece of clothing he had left was gone. Jimin chuckles closely and his breath brushes Yoongi's ear (which he had grown to love since this little session started.)

 

"Just be a good boy Yoongi. I promise you'll love it." As soon as Taehyung snatches his fingers away, Jimin's hand covers his mouth once again. Then Yoongi watches as Taehyung reaches down with his saliva covered fingers. Yoongi reaches down and holds his wrist back, attempting to stop him. It didn't help at all.

 

Ignoring the hand pushing at his wrist, Taehyung slides a finger into Yoongi's entrance. A loud moan, extremely muffled by Jimin, comes out and he grabs at Taehyung's shirt again. Taehyung smirks as he mouths at the rapper's earlobe.

 

"Fuck, your tight little ass is taking it so well, hyung. Fits around my finger so perfectly." Yoongi begins to pull at Taehyung's shirt to make up for moaning as his finger went faster. It wasn't long before another finger was added. He was stopped from throwing his head back when Jimin grabs his jaw with the same hand and smiles, kissing him deeply. Jimin swallowed every single moan Yoongi had to offer. Yoongi was in heaven at the moment. He had never felt such satisfaction before in his life. Maybe the sudden excitement of getting caught fueled his fire but he loved it. He pulls away from Jimin and stops himself from moaning.

 

"M-more..." He gets out before placing his lips back on Jimin's. Taehyung starts kissing at his neck before added a third finger and finger fucking the smaller faster and deeper. Yoongi's body jolted as Taehyung showed no mercy on him. The master he went, the harder it was to control his moans, even with Jimin kissing him. And the add on to the pleasure, Jimin begins to pump his cock as fast as Taehyung's fingers. He pulled away and bite his lip hard, leaning into Jimin's ear.

 

"I'm gonna come." Yoongi whines, so soft Jimin could barely hear him. Jimin smiles and thumbs at the rapper's slit everytime his hand fisted around the head. Yoongi only got slightly louder.

 

"Please...let me come. I'm...I'm g-gonna..." Taehyung presses his lips to Yoongi's quickly before the boy moans loudly, almost loud enough for the others in the car to hear. Jimin and Taehyung's hands came to a stop as Yoongi calms down, his body trembling and jolting uncontrollably. 

 

"Oh fuck." Yoongi whispers put of breath. Jimin raises his hand, which was covered with Yoongi's cum, and the rapper didn't hesitate to grab his wrist and lick each finger clean. When finished, Yoongi slouched back in his seat as he tried to recollect what he just happened. While doing do, Taehyung fixed his hair while Jimin fixed his clothes (well what was left of them). When dome, the two moved closer to him, wrapping their arms around him. It was last thing Yoongi felt before dozing off.

 

**********************

 

As Yoongi reached his room, he plopped down on his bed and grabbed a pillow instantly. He wasn't really tired anymore  
Surprisingly, the nap had done it's job and the boy was fully awake. He wouldn't know what to do while he other members slept. Since he shared a room with Namjoon, he would probably step out. The leader was a light sleeper. Turning over on his back, he reached over the edge of the bed to retrieve his charger. Suddenly, he felt a weight on top of him. He looks up to see the leader over him, smirking.

 

"Namjoon, what the hell are you doing?" Namjoon holds his finger up to his mouth in a hushing motion before smirking once more.

 

"Don't act like you weren't just letting Tae and Jimin do whatever they wanted in the backseat. Did you really think everyone was sleep? I heard everything." Yoongi swallows the lump in his throat before pushing Namjoon off and rolling over.

 

"D-d-did the manager hear?" Namjoon smiles.

 

"No he had his headphones in. But I could easily report the situation to him. You made quite a mess on the car floor. And my responsibility as leader is to report all things necessary." Yoongi's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head.

 

"Please don't do that. I'd do anything." Yoongi can't believe that just came out of his mouth. Namjoon's eyebrows raise and the irk grows into a smile.

 

"Anything?" Namjoon asks as his smirks turns into a smile. Yoongi scoots away a little, laughing nervously.

 

"I-I didn't mean it that way, Namjoon." The leader grabs Yoongi's ankle and pulls him closer, hovering over him. 

 

"But you said anything. You never said anything specific." Namjoon smiles before grabbing his jaw, like Taehyung had done earlier, and kisses him softly. (He had no idea why his members liked man-handling him.) Yoongi couldn't help but to wrap his arms around his neck. As a few minutes went by, Namjoon began to trail kisses down his neck, sucking quarter sized hickeys into his skin.

 

"Namjoon..." Namjoon chuckles in his ear and he notices them turn a bright red.

 

"What's wrong, baby?" Yoongi bites his lip at Namjoon's deep voice. God it could do some things to the small rapper.

 

"Y-your voice. It's so d-deep." Yoongi admitted. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Namjoon smiles and leans toward his ear again.

 

"Well that's a good then." Suddenly, he shirt is ripped off like it was a piece of paper. Throwing it across the room, Yoongi feels Namjoon's warm lips trail kisses down his chest began  he takes a nipple inbetween his teeth. Yoongi grabbed at the sheets and gasps at the feeling. He had never really felt something like that before but gosh did he love it.

 

"Fuck joon..." The leader smiles and leaves the sensitive nub before giving the other the same amount of attention. As soon as Namjoon's lips left his chest, Yoongi reached down to remove the skirt he still hadn't taken off.

 

"No!"

 

Yoongi's hands stop at the sound of Namjoon's voice.

 

"Leave it on." Instead of the skirt, Yoongi pulls off the stocking Taehyung had destroyed. Namjoon looks at them and laughs.

 

"They didn't go easy on you." The older's face goes red for the millionth time that night. 

 

"But that doesn't mean I will." Namjoon reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. Yoongi looks at him crazy.

 

"You just have that at hand?"

 

"I'm not some anti-sexual loner, you know. Just turn over." Yoongi rolls his eyes and does as told. Almost instantly, he feels the cold gel-like substance on his entrance. He couldn't help but to groan.

 

"God. This view it so beautiful." Namjoon arches his hyung’s back slightly before covering his cock with lubrication. Without warning, he pushes his length all the way into Yoongi. The bottom moans loudly as he pulls at the sheets. It wasn't even seconds before Namjoon started thrusting into him.

 

"Fuck... its...it's so big." Yoongi gets out inbetween moans. Namjoon chuckles and grabs his hips, thrusting harder.

 

"Namjoon! Shit...slow. Go slow." Listen to him, he slows down but keeps thrusting hard, causing Yoongi to arch deeper, if even possible. Namjoon couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful sight of Yoongi's pale skin going red as a thin film of sweat coated it. The small rapper could be put in an art gallery.

 

"Fuck Yoongz. So beautiful. So pretty." Namjoon groans softly as he feels Yoongi begin to fuck himself back onto Namjoon's dick. 

 

"Fuck me, Joonie. Please fuck me." With a kiss on his right shoulder, Namjoon picked up the pace and began thrusted aggressively into him. Yoongi pulls at the sheets hard as his arms trembled. Then the yelling came.

 

"Namjoon! Fuck Namjoon! Just like that! God yes!" Namjoon chuckles.

 

"I fucking love when you look and sound so wrecked for me. So beautiful." Yoongi kept making frequent outburst as Namjoon constantly rammed into his prostate.

 

"I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." Yoongi repeated the sentence over and over, even got louder as he got closer to his orgasm. Namjoon felt the bottom clench tightly around him and he can feel himself about to come. With one more thrust, Yoongi yells out as his comes onto the bed sheets. As soon as he stopped, Namjoon pulls him to the floor.

 

"Make me come." Yoongi immediately takes the cock deep into his mouth and starts bobbing his head teasingly. Going down as far as he could, he begins stroking the part he couldn't reach. He looks up and sees Namjoon with his head back, groans spilling from his thick lips. 

 

"I'm gonna come." He mumbles before Yoongi feels cum shoot to the back of his throat. Pulling off instantly, he gags a little before opening his mouth to collect the rest. When Namjoon was completely drained, Yoongi swallowed it, smiling when it was gone.

 

"You are something else, Yoongi." Namjoon says, out of breath. Cleaning up, Yoongi hops into Namjoon's bed with him, too lazy to clean his bed and replace his own sheet


End file.
